1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finishing method and an apparatus thereof for cutting a knitted layer of an end portion of a shield wire to automatically fit a shield stopper and a metal shell to the end potion.
2. Related Art
Recently, electric motor vehicles have been developed in view of nature conservation and environmental pollution problems. Such electric motor vehicles employ high voltage cables connected to a battery or a generator. The cable is a shield wire of which an end is finished as mentioned below. That is, as illustrated in FIGS. 7A to 7B, an outer sheath A of the shield wire is manually cut off by a predetermined length L from a cut end B to expose a knitted layer C. Over the exposed shied wire, a shield stopper D of a metal conductor is mated to abut against an end surface of the outer sheath A (FIG. 7B). Then, a pair of scissors E cut off an unnecessary portion of the exposed knitted layer C at an end of the shield stopper D (FIG. 7D). Next, a metal shell F of a metal conductor is forcedly inserted inside the knitted layer C along an inner sheath G of the wire by using a jig. A reduced diameter portion H of the shield stopper D crimps the metal shell F with the knitted layer C therebetween to finish the end portion of the shield wire (FIG. 7E).
However, the manual cutting of the knitted layer C causes an incompletely cut portion of the knitted layer C at the stage of FIG. 7D, causing variations in cutting quality thereof. The uncut portion consists of some strings of the knitted layer. Thus, after the insertion of the metal shell F, the pair of scissors E need to be used again for cutting the remained portion. Furthermore, the pair of scissors E having sharp edges may causes a damage to the shield stopper D, the metal shell F, or the inner sheath G insulating a core wire. Moreover, it disadvantageously takes a longer working time to handle the shield wire since the shield wire is long.